I love you
by MarcoLover16
Summary: Harry Draco oneshot. Draco has never...never been asked such a question. Harry's afraid of the answer.


"What?" I asked quietly. I was extremely confused at having been asked such a question by him. Then again, I suppose subtlety has never really been his style. He knew I had heard the question and was, therefore, not repeating it. I figured the best thing to do would be to try and answer it.

"I—I've been with you…for…for a year now, Harry. I thought everything was going great. At least, for me it was. Is there something wrong?" I said in one breath.

He put both his hands on his temples and rubbed them slowly. "Why must you answer my questions with questions?" he asked clearly frustrated.

I hoped he wasn't angry with me. I didn't want us to argue again. We hadn't been doing it too much lately, (very amazing thing for our relationship) and I didn't need it to start again.

"Harry, where…where is this coming from?" I asked slowly.

I knew I had upset him now. He just asked me a question; one simple question and I had to be difficult. He was upset that I wasn't answering. He was upset that I continued to question him. Mostly, though, I think he was upset because it seemed like I didn't know the answer. It should have been the easiest answer: yes or no. To me, though, it seemed like the world.

Harry was now pacing my apartment's (A/N: I guess it would be flat?) living room. He had been over for only a few minutes. I didn't want to ruin the entire evening in the first little while. I was hoping we could just have a nice dinner, have a good time together, as we always did on Saturday nights. The moment he walked in the door, though, I knew this time would be different.

No, Harry, we can't fight. I hate fighting with you! Well, except maybe on Tuesdays, but that's the only exception and…a very different story!

Harry finally stopped his pacing and sat down next to me on the couch. I cautiously leaned my head onto his shoulder, fearing I'd be pushed away. Thankfully, I wasn't. In fact, he seemed to not even notice.

"Please, Draco…I—I need to know. If the answer is no…I…I guess I'd understand. Well, no, I wouldn't. But, I'd try. Please, just—just tell me, baby," he said dropping his head into his hands.

I was killing him. Slowly, but surely, I was killing him. I knew that the future of our relationship and, basically, my life depended on this answer. If I answered at all it would be a consolation to Harry.

Slowly, I lifted his chin with my finger. He was now looking into my eyes directly. He was scared; terrified, even. I was determined, though, to say what I needed.

"Hear me out," I whispered. "No interruptions, okay?"

He nodded his head quickly, obviously anticipating my words.

I realized that I had no idea what, exactly, I wanted to say. I knew what I eventually wanted to get through to him, but how to start was a mystery to me.

"You make me so happy, Harry. Happy…" I laughed softly before continuing, "That's a word I never thought I'd ever say before we got together. Harry, I cooked for you. I actually used an oven; not a wand…or a house elf." To my surprise, Harry smiled slightly.

"What does"

"Shh," I said putting my finger to his lips. "What did I say about interruptions?" I chastised, hitting him playfully on the head.

"As I was saying, I used a bloody oven for your…uh…muggle style cooking. Harry, it's because I care about you so much. You…you mean so… Harry, if you ever left me, my world would collapse. There is nothing, NOTHING I wouldn't do to make you happy. That is why I must carry on with this annoying bit of a lecture here. What I'm trying to say, Harry, is you are…so…amazing. You're perfect. And, before you say a word, I quite realize that no one is perfect, but you are to me. You are…for me. I would never want to be with someone else. Ever. You are the reason I get up in the morning, and the reason I don't cry myself to sleep."

"Dray…" Harry said slowly. Of course, it's just like him to try and comfort me when he is the one who is hurting.

"Honestly, maybe perfect was too much of a word for you, you idiot. You won't stop interrupting!" Once again, I hit him on the head.

"Fine! Don't hit me anymore," he pouted. "Get on with your speech."

I smiled, "Why, thank you. Anyway, if you ever asked me for anything, I'd be on my way to buy it for you within that second of your request. I have never felt this way about anymore. In fact, before I started dating you, there was no one I didn't despise whole-heartedly."

I paused, not knowing what to say next, I tried reading his facial expressions. He seemed to be silently urging me on.

"If you wanted me dead, and you told me so beforehand, I'd call you in some people to help you bury the body afterwards. Shut-up with your laughing, I am trying to tell you how I feel, but if you don't appreciate it…"

"No, no, I'm sorry…go on." He said smiling sweetly.

"That's right, you'd better be sorry. You interrupted me again, didn't you! Okay, anyway, what I'm trying to say is…it's difficult for me to admit my feelings aloud, considering…I spent so long being told my feelings didn't matter. I spent half my life hiding myself from everyone and…and…asking me this question. It…it's so hard for me to say this, so you'd better remember this day for the rest of your life no matter what happens in the future; our future. So, finally, you ask me…you ask me if I love you…"

He nodded slowly smiling, but with the fear clearly showing in his beautiful green eyes.

I smiled right back with all the confidence I could muster. "Always…always, Harry. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Once I had said it, it became almost impossible to stop. I had never spoken those three words in my entire existence. What became so unbearable to think of uttering became the most amazing thing to say; the most amazing thing to feel.

He laughed happily holding me close to him. His lips pushed hard against mine and never had his kiss felt so good; so absolutely real. I can't believe it had taken me so long to say it!

Now, I vowed, I would never ever stop saying it. After what seemed like hours, (if it had been so long, I would never have complained) we broke apart. I leaned my head in the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me tightly up against him.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"And," he paused to wipe away the tears on my face, that I was not aware had been there, "I love you, Draco."

I was wrong. THOSE were the best words ever heard. When they were for me, the feeling was unbelievable.

We stayed in that position for nearly an hour, just holding each other close, completely forgetting about dinner and all other plans I had.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I have to go. I have a lot of work to finish… I promise I'll call you when I'm done, okay?" He kissed me on the cheek. I smiled as he bustled about grabbing his stuff.

"Harry!" I yelled before he walked out the door. "Guess what," I said smiling as he leaned in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. What?"

"I love you."


End file.
